


Heavier Things.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken sex, F/M, FWB, Orgasm Denial, Temperature Play, boss dynamic, shawn sleeps with his publicist oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Shawn Mendes hooks up with his publicist and the results are chaotic to say the least,Inspired by my Tumblr post;Shower Thoughts.Shawn is fucked if he keeps making excuses not to touch her body the way he wants to. He likes to hold hands, he likes to kiss but he also likes to let go in the warmth of someone else’s body.He wants to run when she moves her hips like that; good girl skirt cutting the small of her hips just right as she pretends he’s not watching. She bites her lips like he doesn’t imagine himself sliding between them every night, the slick crimson lipstick staining the whites of her teeth as she rocks to the beat. All he wants is to see a ring of that colour wrapped tight around him instead of his own fist.Shawn hates being just friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After posting Shower Thoughts earlier this week I received quite a few responses asking for it to be continued and so I thought a mini-series was in order. This chapter is mainly build-up but will be vital for the series moving forwards. Let me know your thoughts and feelings!

Candles light the courtyard, dusty bottles of Jack Daniels catching the wax that spills down their lengths in thick clumps. Rain threatens the sky and clouds the lights of SoHo but still people push past the club's doors in order to fill their lungs with smoke. Women no older than him shiver as the breeze strikes, men old enough to be their fathers wrapping arms around them under the guise of chivalry. 

There's a sense of anonymity to the place the crew have chosen, a chance for him to let his hair down as Shawn watches the group fight over lights and packs of cigarettes. His legs bump against the table as he swirls the bottle in his hand, head comfortably fuzzy as he listens to their conversations. International football is the topic of the hour and Shawn can't find it in himself to feign interest despite how heated certain members of the group are getting - girls who had slid over at the start of the night clearly not holding out as they take it in turns to leave.

Shawn finishes his drink for something to do and let's it hit the table with a muted thump just loud enough to indicate that they need another round. 

"Anyone want anything?" 

The talk continues on regardless of his offer and Shawn mumbles an 'okay' to himself before pushing away from the table and back towards the club. His feet stick to the floor, sweat filling his nostrils as he tries to shimmy his way around the crowds of people filling the venue. Shawn's almost glad he's not a normal teenager for the first time in his life when he spots a couple on their way to a home run in one of the booths. 

God bless London. 

And on the subject of blessings.... The sticky bar looks strangely good on her, body moulding to the wood as she leans over to summon the bartender. Dress raising up with the motion of her body to expose the soft skin of her thighs, Shawn feels like he'll go crazy if he doesn't touch her. His hand rests on the small of her back as he leans in to speak into her ear, taking advantage of the music's disruption to social protocol as he holds her close. 

"I thought you'd gone." 

"And let the boys have all the fun? I would never, Shawn," the twinkle in her eyes hints at the cocktails that she has consumed since he last saw her, professionalism lost as she leans into his arms. 

"Not like you'd be missing much." 

"These things not your cup of tea, huh? Shame." 

"At least I can get served." 

"Every day sexism I'm telling you," the smile on her lips makes him laugh, arms wrapping tighter around her now that's she's facing him.

"We could always get out of here. Find a place with less sexist bartenders."

"Pretty sure I could do you one better," she winks, spinning towards the bar once more as the tender finally notices their presence.

\-----

"We should take the tube," the pavement makes her heels sound louder as they stumble onto the street, her head turning from side to side as she tries to locate the nearest station.

"Or we could take a taxi." 

"At this time of night? If you want to just burn through your money than say. I could easily think of some shops that we could force to reopen," the quirk of her brow dares him to concede and Shawn laughs at the playful realisation that dawns on her. "Ah I forget you have that superstar money now." 

"Why, don't you?"

"No, my boss is far too cheap for that," her smile makes his heart hurt, pulling her tighter to his side as he attempts to hail a cab. 

"You should call Dickens about that. Child labour laws et cetera." 

"Do you think us Brits are nothing more than a stereotype?" she challenges as a black car slows beside them, humour evident in the way she searches his face. 

"Well you're probably taking me to a Victorian work house as we speak." 

"Oh you would be so lucky."

\-----

Marble floors bouncing light around the reception his eyes ache at the change of atmosphere, other guests eyeing the two warily as they all but stumble out of the cab. Shawn vaguely hears one comment about how they didn't know The Devonhurst rented rooms for the night and he bites his tongue to refrain from commenting about how actually yes that's exactly what it does. It's a hotel after all.

Her fingers squeeze his hand as she indicates towards the lift, a wink playing at her features when he notices that they're bypassing the bar he was expecting. Shawn lets her guide him into the metal cube, his breath hitching when she leans in close to his hips with her hand achingly near to his crotch despite the bell boy who is trying too hard not to look. 

"I thought room service was probably a better alternative." 

He can't formulate a response to that, trying to nod as she laughs at his sudden lack of charisma. "Sounds perfect." 

"I'm going to kiss you now, Shawn. Is that okay?" she whispers just loud enough that he's sure the other man can hear. "And if you're lucky I'll let my lips do other things to you later." 

Their bodies are crowded together in the corner of the elevator, Shawn's hands splayed against the walls as hers draw down the hard lines of his torso. He can feel the heat of her skin through his shirt and his erection controls his actions as he groups her hands above her head in one quick action. Eyes that were focused on his lips now fix on his own, allowing him to use one hand to push her head closer to his as Shawn finally kisses her. 

Eagerly she responds to his mouth, body pushing his backwards as their hips collide. Shawn's tongue swipes along her top lip and she lets him dominate the kiss. Her heart races with the knowledge that they shouldn't be doing this but his mouth tastes like expensive liquor and his fingers feel so good pulling at her that she can't bring herself to stop. 

They pull away only when it gets hard to breathe, sharing a look that says the words that they don’t want to say out-loud until the bellboy clears his throat loudly to force their attention away.

"Which floor were the two of you after?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.1k of pure filth.

The keycard seems to fight back as he struggles to get it into the slot, one hand preoccupied with the the flimsy card and the other her waist. Her body is pressed against the door, fingers locked in his hair as she whimpers into the kiss. Shawn can feel the way her moans would be pushing through as he bites against her lips and he aches to hear more of the noises that she's making just enough to turn his attention away from her body and towards the lock.

"I want you so bad," she whispers lowly, playing with the buttons on his shirt innocently as if she's not making him debate taking her in the middle of the corridor. "I want to feel every inch of you stretching me out."

_Click._

The door gives way just as she threads the top button back through his shirt, exposing his chest as her hand rests on the bare skin. Shawn holds them both upright whilst his lips brush against hers softly, teasing at a kiss before settling beneath her ear to nip at the skin.

"I want you to get into the bedroom and order the champagne," he demands steadily, feigning composure as his hand falls to grab at her ass. "Then wait for me at the foot of the bed facing the headboard. Do not even think about getting undressed."

She nods before he lets her go free, kissing her once more as colour floods her cheeks. Shawn stands in the corridor for a moment to watch the way she saunters from view, body flowing like a melody as she disappears further into the suite.

All he can think of is how fucked he now is.

His hands run roughly through his hair and heavy exhalations fill his ears as he crosses the threshold. The door closes behind him and he takes a moment to formulate his thoughts before taking any further action. 

The hesitation does him good and instead of turning to the bedroom, Shawn switches on the light to the bathroom in order to seek out protection. His toiletry bag sits on the side, leather pocket still holding the chain of foil packages he picked up before he left for tour alongside the lube a cheeky fan had slid into his palm after a meet and greet. Safety is paramount and he slides one of the packages into his pocket before taking the opportunity to fix his reflection. 

In the main Shawn can't believe that this is really happening after waiting so long for her to see him as anything more than a client, but at the same time he knows the heightened feelings are probably due to the illicit nature of the night and the warning he had received. The day they were first introduced marked a change in the subject of his fantasies, management telling him how his new publicist was off limits only encouraging the daydreams that kept him company at night. Shawn had never been that guy to mix work with pleasure but there was something so addictive about being in her presence that made him ache for more...

He hears her sighs from the bedroom, disrupted breathing sexually charged as he commits the sounds to memory and imagines the way her fingers are moving over the soft fabric of her dress to caress her body. Shawn considers forgetting his plan and heading out to help - allowing her to fuck herself on his fingers so that he can focus on watching the way her orgasm washes over her - but he knows that by delaying it further will only make her finish all the more sweeter. 

Listening intently to the way she moans his name without him being present, his reflection can no longer help the wandering hands that touch his own body. Shawn slowly unhooks more buttons on his shirt, enjoying the sight of his own muscles ripping with excitement beneath the cotton. Eventually the curves of his abdomen are exposed and the panes of muscle that trail down into his groin ripple with excitement. Shawn can't stop himself from rubbing a hand firmly over the front of his jeans, holding onto the moan that would synchronise perfectly with hers in the other room as he adds an increasing amount of pressure to his touch. 

A knock on the door saves Shawn from his own torture as room service announce their presence with a flourish and his shaking hands exchange a generous tip for the trolley adorned with ice and champagne. He breathes deeply to gather the dominant persona that he requires to stop himself from erupting in his own underwear and when he speaks he directs his voice to the bedroom and the girl who tries to spy him over her shoulder.

"I thought I told you eyes up front?"

He can tell that the tone of his voice has the desired effect by the way she speaks a 'sorry sir' in her haste to correct herself and his cock throbs at the notion of her bent over his lap. He saves the image for another day and instead takes an ice cubes into his mouth whilst setting the tray down on the vanity. Shawn lets it melt against the warmth of his tongue, swirling it against the inside of his lips as he crosses the room behind her. His arms wrap loosely around her waist, her neck falling to one side as he pushes her hair away from her skin. 

He can feel the way her breathing hitches when he bends down to kiss her, the tip of his frozen tongue gliding alongside his moth as she whimpers. Shawn squeezes at her side and the noise spills into a moan before his hand can even joins hers over her breast, tormenting her body as the moans escalate to desperate cries of his name.

"I want you to turn around and face me. Slowly take your dress off," he commands as the other hand slides against the space between her legs to where she is already gathering the fabric, chastising her playfully as he adds in; "Slowly now."

He steps back to allow her to remove the fabric, admiring every curve, scar and stretch mark that litters her skin as it passes further up her torso with every heavy breath that leaves her lips. Shawn lets her stand in front of him in nothing but her lingerie and heels as he undoes the champagne leisurely. He pours two glasses of golden bubbles into the flutes and downs one before surrendering the other to her hand. 

"Drink," he instructs as her fingers curl around the glass neck, sipping it slowly as he bites his lip knowing what he is about to do next will accentuate the pleasure of the liquid. 

Slyly Shawn takes another ice cube from the bucket, distracting her by taking the glass with one hand as the other runs its fingers over the cube. She pulls her tongue taut between her teeth to stop herself from speaking out and demanding that he touch her and before her reserve can melt he is instructing her to close her eyes. Shawn notes that her nipples are already hard pulling tight against the lace of the bra in anticipation of his touch but instead he drags the ice cube down her body, feeling it tremble before he settles it against the crotch of her underwear. Her legs involuntarily push together to try and chase away the cold sensation but Shawn refuses to let her, fixing one thigh over his shoulder as he falls to his knees in front of her. He holds it there until it melts, eyes fixed on her face and the way she responds to the temperature play before he allows his mouth to spread over the new damp. 

Shawn's tongue dances along the length of her folds, panties pressed against their outline so that they're almost see through. He makes the point of allowing his tongue to swirl over the bump that clings to her clit, listening to the way she moans before indulging himself in pressing his lips tightly to either side of the mound - sucking softly as she fists at his hair amidst cries of his name. 

Shawn almost feels guilty for pulling his mouth away and crashing the orgasm he can tell is building when she screams like that and he goes against better judgement to let two fingers replace the friction his tongue was providing, thumb prying the sodden material of her knickers away so that he can pay attention to both her folds and her clit it at the same time.

"Good girl," he mumbles as she rocks against his hand. "Do you want me to keep going with my mouth and not let you come or would you like me to fuck you properly?"

The thought is clearly too much for her to comprehend, weighing the options as another orgasm nears only to be pulled away as Shawn lets his digits fall slack against her.

"I need an answer, beautiful. Use your words for me."

"Shawn," she moans his name loudly and he repeats his question with more authority this time as she replies with a small stream of obscenities, practically crying with frustration. "I want your cock. I need to feel you."

"Okay baby, I'm going to make you feel so good I promise," he whispers as the tears threaten her eyelashes and he pauses to wipe them away before going any further.

Shawn's heart races as he undoes the button and zip on his jeans, her hands helping to push them down his hips as he takes the condom from the back pocket and rests it between his lips. She rubs his erection through his boxers and he has to take her hand away from his aching member knowing that if he goes any longer without feeling her around him than there's no chance he'll be able to last. 

"Not tonight baby I need to be in you," he confesses, her lips melting into his in understanding as Shawn wraps his hands easily around her thighs.

Clumsily he lifts her to the bed, dropping her against it so that he can strip himself of the final item of clothing that is stuck to his skin. Shawn can't believe how wet his boxers feel with the warmth of his own precome, somewhat shocked that he can get so much pleasure just from touching her. He is rock hard at the thought of finally having her and the blood rushing around his body is so much of a struggle that he struggles to open the condom let alone get it on. 

"Let me," she whispers, taking the foil from his hands and ripping it open with her teeth.

Easily she discards the wrapper alongside their underwear, pulling him between her legs on the bed so that she can roll it down his length. Her fingers massage his balls gently once she gets to the base and he practically growls as he pushes her backwards so that he can get them into a comfortable position. Shawn lines himself up with her entrance like they've done this a hundred times before, right arm supporting his weight and her neck so that their faces are inches apart and her lips can find his with ease. 

Shawn takes his time as he fills her inch by inch, her body responding with the sweetest sounds as she accommodates to his size. It doesn't take long for her fingers to dig into his back as he bottoms out, withdrawing himself just as slowly as he entered whilst his teeth bite at her collarbones. He fucks her sweet and slowly until he knows that she can take it, waiting for her hips to meet his thrusts as he gives her everything he has. Their bodies seem to mould together when he does with drunken messy sex feeling better than a one night stand ever has and it's not long before she's crying his name like a prayer - begging to let her orgasm take her over. 

"Let go for me, beautiful," he pants nearing his own release, feeling the way her walls contract around him as her eyes screw shut and she calls his name. 

Shawn falls apart moments later, her orgasm still spiralling as he falls limp on top of her panting for air before either of them dare to move. They'll deal with the fallout in the morning for all their afterglow cares, right now all that matters is that he pulls her close and kisses away the doubts that fill her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think / feel either here by leaving kudos and a comment or on Tumblr at MotelKisses. Thank you for reading!xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy x

Heads swim with the ache of hangovers, sheets sticking to their skin like the perfume of their sweat on pillow cases. Sun peeks through the fabric of the curtains to paint his hair with a wreath of gold, the term 'oil on canvas' coming to mind when his lips twitch to the soundtrack of a dream. Even in sleep they have stayed facing each other, chest to chest with nothing but her legs to separate them.

It feels heart-achingly domestic as she watches the way his chest rises and falls with every exhale, and maybe that's what terrifies her the most. 

The weight of his palm against her thigh feels heavy and somewhat symbolic of yesterday as she tries to recoil from his grip; suddenly desperate to escape the trap of last night. Her breathing hitches in fear of waking him whilst Shawn's full lips seem to chase the back of her hand, reaching out as she tries to settle his against the pillow. Instinctively he seems to curl further towards her body like he can hear the hesitation in her heart and she's the blanket he slept with as a child about to be lost forever. It's how right this feels that puts pressure on her chest and tells her to run as fast as she can before she falls too deep. 

"Don't go," Shawn's whisper feels rough against her skin as she attempts to pull away, his eyes still closed despite the way he moves to wrap his legs around hers. "Stay a little longer."

She freezes in his grip half way between going and surrendering to the warmth of his touch. Shawn's lips move along her hand again, a gentle chain of kisses leading up to her index finger as she relaxes into him like a slow puncture deflating. 

"Five more minutes."

Reaching down to snake the sheets over their bodies it's only when she looks up that she catches his eyes, the curious lines of Shawn's face pulled into a smile as he observes her. 

"Hi by the way," there's an element of humour in his voice and she laughs despite herself.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You said that already."

"I meant it," the way he flicks his eyes across her lips tells her what she already knows and her heart skips as she leans in to kiss him. 

Staying can't be a mistake when being together feels this good.

\---

 

The freckles on her chest look like the notes of his next single, a tangled mess of limbs in the centre of the bed as Shawn kisses at her hair. She stirs softly in his arms but doesn't wake, the time lost on her while the street below comes to life. Last night those pale pink lips had been tinted red while she drew out the syllables of his name but laying against his arm like they are all he can think of is innocence.

He allows himself the luxury of thinking that's he's corrupted her in some small way. 

"Stop staring at me," she speaks in a voice that sounds worse than before, the alcohol flushed through her system to leave a shell of the woman she is in her place instead.

"My parents always told me to admire pretty things."

"You already sign my pay checks, Shawn. I don't need you to flatter me," one eye open as he laughs away the comment she finds herself continuing on regardless. "Besides you've already slept with me so there's really no point."

"No politics just truth," a lazy smile works it's way over her features as she turns to hide in his chest, his fingers sliding over her sides until he's tickling at her hips softly. "Plus I haven't covered your bonus yet, got to string you along for a little bit longer."

"And you said no politics."

"Why don't you lay back then? Let me make it up to you," Shawn's smirk curls into her lips as he rolls the two of them over so that she is on her back with him between her thighs. "Maybe try not to scream quite so loud this time."

\---

Reality comes back into play an hour later, mid-morning bliss interrupted only when her phone is switched back on and he is in the shower. 

Shawn's preoccupied as she speaks to Andrew in heated tones, head resting against the tiles as his fantasy consumes him. Water runs down the toned muscles of his stomach he pictures her on her knees in front of him, thick lashes dripping water down her cheekbones as she maintains eye contact. Shawn's fingers feel loose enough to mimic her smaller hands, imagining the way she rubbed them along the length of his cock the night before. He pictures her tongue running along her lips before touching his tip, thanking god he's not circumcised as she licks the leaking precome away. His grip tightens as he pictures her holding onto his hips, voice low as she tells him the words he'll never forget - "I need your cock, Shawn."

Her voice rings in his ears as he pulls against himself, milking the picture in his head of her mouth taking him inch by inch. Shawn can feel the way her checks would hollow whilst he draws his hips back out, her head falling backwards as he uses one hand to guide her. The friction of her walls last night had been enough to bring him to the edge before he'd even got started, the thought of her mouth is unbearable in comparison as he dwells on how her tongue would draw along the underside of his throbbing cock.

Shawn feels his end is chasing him as he steadies himself on the glass partition, picturing just how eagerly she'll take him down her throat while the moan of her name slips easily from his lips and his pace speeds up. He wants to paint her like a picture, thick ribbons decorating her skin but instead he hits his own stomach and the shower floor. Shawn pants his release loudly, letting go completely under the cover of the steam - barely thinking straight when she opens the door to speak over the sound of the shower.

"We have a problem, Shawn. CCTV Footage has been leaked to the press. The label aren't taking it well."

And there goes his afterglow swirling around the drain like the last remains of his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!x

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any kudos or comments below or over on Tumblr at [MotelKisses](motelkisses.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Thank you for reading!x


End file.
